Robert de Sable
Robert de Sablé is one of the two main antagonists along with Al Mualim of the videogame Assassin's Creed. He is the Grand Master of the Templar Order and the commander of the Crusaders during the Third Crusade. He is Altaïr's ninth target, and he is also a lieutenant in the army of King Richard the Lionheart. He was voiced by Jean-Philippe Dandenaud. Biography Robert de Sablé was the Grand Master of the Knights Templar, and he therefore had a similar goal to that of the Assassins. They both want to end the war in the Holy Land. The Assassins have no objections against his goals, but against the way they try to reach their goal. The Templars tried to force their "peace" upon the citizens, while the Assassins want the citizens to find peace themselves. Altaïr first encounters Robert at Solomon's Temple, in the beginning of the game. There lied the piece of Eden which the Templars want to use to enslave mankind. However, the Assassins escape with the piece of Eden, and Robert and his army attack their hometown, Masyaf. The attack fails and Robert decides to find other ways to conquer the Holy Land. While his Templar "Brothers" were assassinated, he convinced King Richard to join up with Saladin and destroy the Assassins that way. King Richard only believed Altaïr's good intentions when he killed Robert de Sablé, claiming that "God was on his side". Personality and characteristics Robert was an arrogant and manipulative individual, who was able to recruit various members to the Templar cause by offering them power in the New World. At the same time, Robert gained King Richard's trust, despite secretly plotting his downfall. However, due to his disregard for the Templars' rule to not consort with women, Robert was not held in high regard by all of his fellow Templars, among which was his own successor, Armand Bouchart. Equipment and Skills *'Master Strategist': He was also an ingenious and imaginative strategist, turning Al Mualim's plan to kill his supporters into a trap to destroy the Assassin Order. *'Peak-Human Conditioning': Robert is in exceptional physical conditioning and is extremely strong. He was able to restrain Altair, a man whose physical abilities outmatch even the strongest soldiers without difficulty. He was also able to easily stop Altaïr from assassinating him with a Hidden Blade inside Solomon's Temple. *'Master Combatant': Robert was a supreme fighter as well, able to almost match Altaïr in battle. *'Religious Knowledge': As a Templar, he has immense religious knowledge and wisdom. *'Vast Resources': As the Grandmaster of the Templars, he had all of their resources. Gallery Images 6557752D-5663-44FA-ABD3-91E070EB018D.jpeg|Concept Art of Robert 42D96059-E3FA-426B-A9E1-BB5F55F16F54.png|Robert's portrait for the "Great Minds of History" series 80F888BF-AAFE-4CCF-ABC4-68C5C67FC884.png|Robert with his helmet IMG_0159.JPG|Robert restraining Altaïr IMG_0160.JPG|Robert during the siege 072A0496-5948-4C34-BB67-9C8967B54C6C.png|Robert and King Richard at Arsuf 8F2B55B8-A9A3-42B0-AA37-2BBE1CFFE6C9.png|Altaïr assassinating Robert 9BC74717-57B3-4AB6-8E9D-7FD5ABABC029.png|Robert's final moments DF4FAE83-B84E-412C-9E92-95232992EC89.png|Altaïr facing the illusions of the Nine, with Robert among them Videos Assassin's Creed Walkthrough - Memory Block 1 Solomon's Temple - Memory Acquisition 1 4 Assassin's Creed Walkthrough - Memory Block 1 Solomon's Temple - Memory Glory 4 4 Assassin's Creed - Walkthrough Part 25 - Robert de Sable Boss Fight (Memory Block 6) Trivia *Robert de Sablé is the in-game counterpart to the real world, historical Robert de Sablé - 'Sablé' referring to the French commune of the same name. *In Assassin's Creed, Robert was in his mid-30s when he was killed by Altaïr. Historically, however, he was relatively old around the time of his death. Additionally, Robert died in 1193, and not during the battle of Arsuf. *Robert appeared to have one of the largest physical builds in Assassin's Creed, being a head taller than Altaïr and physically stronger. *Robert was one of four Templar Grand Masters depicted in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, in a collection of modern-day portraits titled "Great Minds of History". In his portrait, he is seen wearing black, similar to his concept art from Assassin's Creed. Navigation de:Robert de Sablé Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Knights Category:Game Bosses Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Cult Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Fictionalized Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Flashback Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Paranoid Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Usurper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Rivals